


Close Your Eyes and Breathe

by Halighfataliter



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halighfataliter/pseuds/Halighfataliter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need to remember that it's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes and Breathe

 

 _Sfffft. Sfffft._  The soft rustling of cheap paper, scissors tearing the pages, the sound echoes in the silence. Letters blurring together, the black ink staining his fingertips.

 

_** YOUNG GIRL FOUND ALIVE BY THE POLICE AFTER 3 DAYS ** _

 

_Yesterday, at 10 p.m, after three long days of worry, the parents of the young Theresa…_

 

His hands are shaking, his eyes watery. So much blood lingering in his mind, dead bodies lying on the ground, sightless eyes looking at him, their ghosts haunting his nights.

 

_…been sequestered in an old warehouse by the harbour. The man, a New Yorker, in his late thirties refuses to explain the motive of his actions, but the police suspects that…_

 

Red notepad, bottle of glue, little squares of paper. He looks at the black and white picture of the child, smoothing it down on the page, facing the read-haired boy they found in extremis last month. He closes his eyes, and then opens them again to look at the fragments of the girl’s picture between his fingers.

 

_…was a very traumatic experience for her, but the more important thing is that now she’s safe and will, we hope, be able to have a normal life. Mr Queaton told the press that they were going to…_

 

He shuts the notepad violently, still for a minute before running his hand almost tenderly over the well-worn red cover. His breath is shaky and he feels broken. He puts the notepad, the scissors and the glue back in their dark wooden box and stands up to hide it in the back of his closet.

 

_…Safe…Alive…Found…_

 

He breathes more easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006.


End file.
